


One Mistake

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dirty Talk, Hot Sex, Incest, M/M, Rick fucks up again, Rick/Morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick wants a little late night fun. He fucked up though.Part 3 of my stories.





	One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I still need to edit this some more. Make it sound more smooth and add and take away things here and there. I will do that.

Morty squirmed and woke with a moan.  
“A-ah?”  
Rick was straddling him. In his bed. Down the hall from his parents room.  
“R-ri-”  
A hand was thrust over his mouth.  
“Mm!”  
“Shhhh.. Don't wanna wake anyone do we?”  
Rick waggled his finger in his face.  
Morty's brows narrowed as he glared at him, trying to speak again even though he was effectively silenced.  
“Shhh..” Repeated Rick, putting a finger to his mouth for emphasis, before removing his hand.  
“I-is this gonna be l-like a thing?! You waking me up for sex o-or whatever?? I feel like every time I wake up we're about to fuck.” The boy hissed at him, glaring.  
“Relax goody-two-shoes, tomorrow's Saturday. It's not like you have to be up for anything.”  
Morty fought to keep a whisper.  
“That's n-not e-e-even the point I'm trying to make!!”  
“Alright I guuuess you don't wanna fool around. I'll just find somewhere else to put my dick.”  
He was bluffing of course.  
“Well hold on, le-let me at least wake up first! Jeez.”  
He was such a slut. Rick fucking loved that about Morty. He could wake him up in the middle of the goddamned night and he'd still be 'down to party'.  
Morty leaned back and relaxed, putting his arms behind his head, enjoying the pleasant warmth of the older man sitting in his lap. His body had already started to respond to his compromised position; he was getting hard. Rick had a manic look on his face, a little too excited. Morty furrowed his brow.  
“W-what do you have in mind?”  
“Trying to make you squeal for me, my little whore..”  
There was a cruel gleam in Rick's eyes.  
Morty's body went rigid, his eyes widening. In all the times they'd done it, Rick had never called him a whore, slut or anything like that. The word reverberated through him, making him hard.  
Rick's grin widened and he shifted against Morty's hips.  
“Oh you like that don't you? Why don't I ask yo- tell you how bad I want you to suck me off? H-how bad I wanna press my cock past your soft pink lips.”  
Rick was caressing his cheek now, brushing his thumb over said lips. They were already full and pouty with arousal. The kid was more into this than he thought he would be. Rick was so fucking delighted.  
Morty let out a little noise in response this provocation, being treated like a piece of meat, like some common prostitute. He squirmed beneath Rick, eyeing him suddenly needily. He was painfully hard, it was sudden. It was like a switch had been flipped. He needed more.  
“W-what else?..”  
Rick's eyes lit up. “I'm gonna destroy your tight little a-ass and squeeze your creamy thighs as I do it. Pound you until you can barely- barely breathe, you little fucker.” His own breathing was picking up now.  
The boy's hips twitched upward as he whined. Rick chuckled indulgently.  
“R-rick..”  
It wasn't like he didn't know Rick was capable of talking like this. He just didn't expect him to talk like this to HIM. It wasn't that surprising really, if he was being honest. But this seemed more like something Rick would do with an actual prostitute, a one night stand, something like that. Not a teenager, not him. And yet he felt heady with arousal, his fingers curling into the scientist's lab coat unconsciously. He liked this, he really liked this. Damn was he this depraved? He realized he wanted this Rick, rough around the edges, not as soft as he usually was with Morty.  
Rick was rutting gently against his hips now, making Morty squirm and gasp. God he was so fucking hard. The old man leaned down, pressing close to him, surrounding him with his alcohol tinged presence as he ground and thrust against him. His hot breath tickled Morty's ear, making goosebumps spread across his neck and shoulder, making him moan. He breathed in his scent, humming and bit Morty's neck a little hard, making the boy's breath hitch.  
Morty's hands were on his hips now and they slipped to his ass, squeezing, taught muscle, no fat, not much to grip, he didn't care.  
Rick chuckled again and growled more than spoke, prolonging certain words, his voice heavy with lust. “Ahh.. I'm gonna- I'm gonna fuck you up so good you're gonna forget your own fucking naaame..” Morty let out a guttural moan that was quickly silenced as Rick's hand clamped over his mouth. He shushed him harshly, his eyes narrowing.  
This was tense, he didn't want to get caught but he was just so turned on. It was hard, so hard for him to be quiet, he was always prone to being loud. Rick was always touching him in just the right place. His hands twisted into Rick's lab coat, trying to pull him tighter against his lap. He too was grinding up into his hips now, his breathing coming in gasps through his nose. He mumbled something into his hand, his voice as deep as it would go.  
“Gonna let you fuck yourself on me, you needy little slut. You're grandpa's good boy aren't you?” Rick whispered into his ear, he was panting himself, grinding and dry humping Morty through the sheet and his pajama pants, one of his hands in his silky hair, the other still clapped over his mouth, keeping the boy quiet. His cock was painfully hard, trapped against the fabric of his slacks but he wasn't really focused on that.  
Morty whined against his hand loudly. His hands were still on his ass, kneading and gripping tight. It was actually hurting Rick a little, when had he gotten so strong? Rick grinned wide before his face grew hard.  
“I said shut up you little shit!”  
He whispered urgently, giving Morty's jaw a painful little squeeze.  
The boy squeaked, eyes wide as he tried to hold himself back. Rick sat up off his hips and ripped the sheet off, gazing greedily at his crotch, spying the growing wet spot in his little pants with pleasure. The old man tore them down without another word and spied the drippy mess he was making on his abdomen, smeared with clear, slick, and probably delicious precum. He leaned in again and pressed wet little kisses to the side of his neck, purring to him. “Quietly..” He pulled his hand away from Morty's mouth who immediately sighed out deeply as if he'd been holding his breath this whole time, shuddering violently.  
“Fuck I want you now, rightnowRick!”  
Morty's voice was quiet, deep, desperate and trembling.  
Rick took in a quick breath through his teeth, his eyes glazed, seeing Morty but not really as he sat up quickly, shivering. His lips parted, lust won and he leaned down again, doing something he told himself he would never do, breaking one of the few unspoken rules between the two. He pressed his mouth to the boy's, letting out a soft groan of relief, something he'd wanted to do for so goddamn long.  
Morty squeaked softly in surprise, squirming in protest for just a moment before he fell into the skilled lips molding to his gently. He felt teeth tug lightly at his lip, could feel the heat in it, how much he loved him though he would never say it. Never. Morty moaned as quietly as he could before kissing back passionately.  
Rick's callused hands were cradling his head now as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. He felt Morty's hands roving over his body, a strong little hand squeezed his dick and he groaned deeply into the kid's mouth. He leaned away just long enough to mumble, panting.  
“Shhhiiit.. holy fuck..”  
Before he dove back in, Morty responding to his fresh fervor with an appreciative moan. He quickly undid Rick's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped him with practiced hands before pulling his thick cock from his underwear, earning a hum into his lips.  
His tongue was exploring Morty's mouth now and Morty could taste the stale tang of alcohol that was almost constantly on his breath. Rick felt a tug on his cock and let out a very unmanly noise. He quidkly hefted his hips up, pushing his legs open and up roughly, exposing that pert ass of his.  
“Gimme that lube that I know you keep under your pillow.”  
He mumbled hurriedly.  
Morty almost questioned him but did as he asked, awkwardly reaching his hand back and fumbling before he pressed the little bottle into the older man's hands, his own shaking.  
Trembling with impatience, he squirted a little of the slick liquid over his fingers, slipping them together before immediately pressing them between Morty's asscheeks, smearing them with the stuff before coating his cute little asshole generously, making Morty's hips lift slightly, making him sigh, that ring of muscle twitching enticingly.  
After slathering some over his own dripping cock, he wasted no time in pulling morty's calves over the crook of his elbows, pulling his ass up right against his cock, sliding his length between his asscrack a few times with a groan. He gazed intensely at Morty.  
“Help me here.”  
Morty fastidiously pulled one of his cheeks apart and positioned Rick's searing hot tip against his twitching ring of muscle. His eyes closed tightly, his teeth clenching.  
Rick practically slammed into him, burying himself in one thrust, his hips flush against his ass, grunting long, low, and blissfully. It made Morty lean his head back, his whole body arching as he bit his hand so hard he almost drew blood to keep from crying out, only letting out a strained squeak.  
“Hohhh.. God fucking dammit that's my boy.. So tight..”  
Rick let out a shuddering breath. His face plastered in pleasure, mouth hanging open, panting raggedly.  
He began fucking him with short, quick strokes, hammering into him again and again, groaning, making Morty bounce with the force of it.  
Morty was gasping, his chest heaving. He gripped the sheets tightly, bracing himself against the bed as he thrust up hard and fast, matching Rick's intensity. Each breath brought a moan bubbling to the surface.  
In just a few strokes Morty came hard, his thighs and abdomen trembling, splattering the headboard and his own face, all over his shirt, drawing a series of cries from him, he was sobbing, tears of ecstasy leaking down the sides of his cheeks. He was still hard though and Rick didn't stop. No way.  
He was wheezing now as he pounded into Morty. Watching him unravel so quickly made him edge hard and he doubled over for a moment, his body trembling before he reeled himself in again, he needed this to last just a bit longer. He couldn't let this moment go so quickly. He couldn't. He needed this. They needed this. Despite his best efforts though, in a few more quick strokes he was cumming, shooting strongly into Morty's warm depths, spurt after spurt, filling him completely, making him crying out in very uncharacteristic whimpers of euphoria, his balls twitching, draining every last drop they could give. Cum leaked from around where his cock pressed, tightly hilted to his abused hole.  
They both were left panting, shuddering, sweating in the quiet of Morty's room as they slowly came down, the afterglow intense, almost unbareable. Their breaths seeming very loud in the heavy silence.  
Rick hunkered down, laying over his boy possessively, lovingly even, pressing kisses to his neck, chin, cheeks, forehead. Tears were still leaking down Morty's face. Rick pulled back, his face serious.  
“M-morty.. I-i... Morty.. I-”  
The door to Morty's room burst open and Beth and Jerry were standing in the doorway, their eyes wide before they reacted.  
“Holy fucking CHRIST! JESUS WHAT THE FUCK!?”  
“Ohhh my god! Oh my god! No!”  
Morty started screaming and squeaked as Rick pushed him off and snapped up into a sitting position.  
A gun was already pointed at both of them, a soft keen as it charged for a round of disintegrating energy. Rick's eyes were hard, warning. His other hand pressed over Morty's mouth, he still screamed into his hand, unrelenting.  
“Get the fuck back in your room and wait for me to erase your fucking brains.”  
He growled, sounding furious, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The moment had been ruined and it was all his fault, his carelessness had fucked up this beautiful moment.  
Jerry's hands shot up and he backed away, but Beth held fast.  
“Dad..”  
She said through clenched teeth.  
“I'm gonna fucking kill you.. I'm gonna rip your fucking old dick off and shove it down your goddamn throat!”  
“Like hell you will. You're gonna let me erase your brain so that your feeble little mind doesn't drive you insane.”  
He spat contemptuously.  
Beth stared at him. If a stare could kill someone...  
“What the hell is-”  
Summer stumbled up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Holy SHIT! GRANDPA RICK!?”  
“MOTHERFUCKER! Is this some kind of family meeting?!”  
Rick shouted, sounding exasperated this time.  
The rest of the family were yelling and exclaiming. Beth was advancing on the two of them.  
Rick's face slackened, all emotion draining from it, from him.  
“Fuck this.”  
He spat tiredly.

Dropping the gun he pulled a much smaller one from his pocket and shot three quick rounds into the three of them. All three of them collapsed, passing out, Jerry banged his head on the wall, making Rick let out a short, barking laugh.  
“Like his brain wasn't already damaged enough.”  
Finally he stared down at Morty who was gasping for breath, hyperventilating, his eyes wide, flicking from each member of his family, face still plastered in cum. God he looked a fucking mess.  
“Hey, hey, hey! Woah buddy, slow down. You know grandpa will fix this, hey, shhhh woah.”  
His hands were already soothing Morty's face, caressing. He brushed a hand through his hair, brows raised in concern, sadness.  
Morty's breathing slowed, which turned into sobs.  
“Cmon, sweetie, it's alright. You know I won't let anyone find out about us, you know that. Alright, sport?”  
Morty closed his eyes and relaxed into the hand on his cheek, smearing that hand with cum, his own hands coming up to cradle it, squeezing, relishing the warmth. He was still sniffling, his breath hitching in his throat.  
He hastily wiped the semen from his face.  
“Theeere you go.”  
Rick's eyes were tender, red-rimmed, and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling his underwear up gingerly.  
“Now let's get these three retards to the garage.”  
Morty sniffled one more time and looked up at him, a little more broken, a little more sorrowful, a bit more empty inside.  
Rick's mouth was a hard line, his face was regretful. He had been reckless and Morty was paying the price. Some things never changed. His voice broke as he voiced.  
“Then when we're done, we'll smash those fucking memory tubes.”


End file.
